Arkham City Interviews
by MetroXLR99
Summary: Hugo Strange Interviews various Characters from Cartoons, Comics, Movies and Videogames  within the Mega-Prison Complex ARKHAM CITY. based on Batman: Arkham City
1. Shadow The Hedgehog

Sonic The Hedgehog copyright Sega

Batman: Arkham City copyright DC Comics/Rocksteady

* * *

><p>Arkham City Interview Tapes (Sonic Universe)<p>

Shadow The Hedgehog -

Hugo Strange: Is he here yet?

Tyger Guard: yes, sir...he just arrived.

Hugo Strange: very good...send him in.

Tyger Guard: Are you sure?  
>you know, it wasn't too easy taking him down...he's DANGEROUS.<p>

Hugo Strange: Do not worry...I can handle him.

Tyger Guard: very well.

(Door opens, then closes)

Hugo Strange: So...your the imfamous "Shadow The Hedgehog"...  
>PLEASE...take a seat.<p>

Shadow: I prefer to STAND.  
>WHY am I here?<p>

Hugo Strange: no special reason...I simply wish to speak to you.  
>I want to learn more about you, understand how you came to be.<p>

Shadow: I have NOTHING to say to you.

Hugo Strange: Really?

Shadow: I am the Ultimate Lifeform: SHADOW THE HEDGEHOG...you cannot contain me, NO ONE CAN!  
>I will be free...and, if YOU or any of your soldiers try and stop me I will break every bone in your bodies."<p>

Hugo Strange: oh, I don't think you will.

Shadow: and, what makes you think such a foolish thing?

Hugo Strange: Because if you harm me...Rouge the Bat will DIE.

[End of Tape]

Shadow: WHERE IS SHE?

Hugo Strange: Calm down, Mister Shadow...  
>I just need you to answer a few questions.<p>

Shadow (Darkly): no...

Hugo Strange: (sigh) oh, very well...

(Hugo Presses a button)

Hugo Strange: Sniper 306, do you have Rouge in your sights?

Tyger Sniper (Over radio): Yes Sir, I have the target locked on.

Hugo Strange: good, then Fir-

Shadow (Frantic): STOP!

Hugo Strange: Sniper, hold your fire.

Tyger Sniper: Yes, Sir.

Shadow (grimly) what do you wish to know?...

Hugo Strange: everything, Shadow...EVERYTHING.  
>let us start at the beginning: how is it that you came to be?<p>

Shadow: (Deep Sigh) well...it all started fifty years ago...

Hugo Strange: go on.

Shadow: I was an Artificial Lifeform...  
>created aboard the Space Colony Ark by Professor Gerald Robotnik.<p>

Hugo Strange: yes, I do remember reading about that.

Shadow: The professor said that I was created as a benifit to mankind.  
>he said, in my blood...held the secret to immortality.<p>

Hugo Strange: I can see that...even after Fifty Years, you haven't aged in the slightest.  
>but, HOW is it that Gerald created you?<p>

Shadow: it's...nothing important.

Hugo Strange: SHADOW...remember, that with just one word: I can END your friend's life.

Shadow: grrr...

Hugo Strange: I'll ask again: HOW...did Gerald create you?

Shadow: (Exhales Deeply) he...he used a blood sample from an alien warlord.

Hugo Strange: Black Doom?

Shadow (hesitant): um...y-yes.

Hugo Strange: isn't HE the leader of that savage race of aliens knowns as "The Black Arms"?  
>the SAME alien race that once attempted to dominate earth and kill off it's populace?<p>

Shadow: ...

Hugo Strange: Shadow.

Shadow (Forceful): YES!

Hugo Strange: good...NOW, we're getting somewhere.

[End of Tape]

Hugo Strange: Now, back to our earlier talk over your creation...

Shadow (Grumbling): whatever...

Hugo Strange: How is that Profesor Gerald created you as a HEDGEHOG?

Shadow: dunno...it never mattered to me why.

Hugo Strange: and, how is it that you look so much like that SONIC fellow?

Shadow (Angrily): You can leave HIM out of this!

Hugo Strange: Shadow...if I don't get answers, then you KNOW what will happen to Rouge.

(Shadow growls, then exhales)

Shadow: The Professor said he once tried to base his "Project: Shadow" experiment on a lizard.  
>but, it became unstable...and, uncontrollable, so he had it put in statis.<p>

(Hugo is silent, he then reaches for something and puts it on the table)

Shadow: what's this?

Hugo Strange: Photographs taken by archiologist from the imfamous "Angel Island"  
>similair images have been sighted at the "Mystic Ruins", not far from Station Square.<p>

look at the picture...doesn't it look familure?

Shadow (bluntly): no.

Hugo Strange (forceful) look HARDER...  
>that tile image depicts a Golden Hedgehog, a large, Green Emerald and a Water Monster.<p>

(Shadow Scoffs)

Hugo Strange: coincidently, such an event occoured not too long ago...  
>when Sonic used those Chaos Emeralds to transform into his "Super Form"<br>and, fought a Liquid God of Destruction by the name: "Perfect Chaos"

Shadow: yeah...SO?

Hugo Strange: though this event occoured fifty years later...  
>we have found images of these ancient tiles in Gerald's Lab aboard the ARK.<p>

(Hugo chuckles)

Hugo Strange: he even modeled the power core of the ARK on the "Master Emerald Shrine"

Shadow: you getting to a point, here?"

Hugo Strange: Professor Gerald based your design off of the images of "Super Sonic", didn't he?

(Shadow is silent)

Shadow (grumbling): maybe...

Hugo Strange: so, YOU and SONIC may have more in common than you think.

Shadow (Yelling): NO WE DON'T!, we are NOTHING alike!  
>everything's a GAME to him, he NEVER takes anything seriously.<p>

Hugo Strange: which brings us to why YOU are such a "serious" person.

Shadow: what do you mean?

Hugo Strange: tell me about MARIA...

[End of Tape]

Shadow (Enraged): LET ME OUT OF THESE CUFFS!

Hugo Strange: I am afraid I cannot do that, Shadow.  
>your behavior at the end of our last session has made this precausion NECCESARY.<p>

Shadow: GRR!

Hugo Strange: Now...let us talk about Maria-

Shadow: DONT'T YOU DARE SAY HER NAME!  
>(darkly) you are not worthy to even speak it.<p>

Hugo Strange: I see you are quite "emotional" over Miss Robotnik...  
>GOOD, then SHE must be at the root of your problems.<p>

Shadow (darkly): i'm WARNING you, Strange-

Hugo Strange: NO, Shadow...I am warning YOU.  
>failure to cooperate will not bode well for Miss Rouge's "health"<p>

(Shadow growls forcefully)

Hugo Strange: now, Tell me about Maria Robotnik...she was Gerald's granddaughter, yes?

Shadow (glumly): yes...in fact, she was the ONLY reason he agreed to do "Project: Shadow"

Hugo Strange: and, WHY is that?

Shadow: Maria was born with the NIDS Virus.

Hugo Strange: the "Neuro-Immuno Deficiency Syndrome"

Shadow (Grimly): yes...it's a very FATAL disease.  
>it rendered Maria's body incapable of resisting even the WEAKEST of illnesses...even the flu could of killed her.<p>

Hugo Strange: I hear there was no cure for NIDS.

Shadow: I know...that's why Professor Gerald created me, so a cure COULD be found.

Hugo Strange: what was your relationship with Maria?

Shadow (sadly): she...was my ONLY friend.

Hugo Strange: yes...

Shadow: Living on the ARK was hard for me...  
>most everyone treated me like an experiment, others...like some vermin.<p>

but, not Maria...she was different.  
>she treated me like a person, made me feel LESS alone.<p>

Hugo Strange: and, how did YOU treat her in return?

Shadow: with the kindness and compassion she DESERVED, of course!  
>Maria was like me, in some ways: Lonely, an outcast because of her disease...<p>

(Shadow pauses)

Shadow: I...remember seeing her crying once.  
>it was her thirteeth birthday, and she was sad her father hadn't sent her anything.<p>

Hugo Strange: why not?

Shadow: Maria's mother died when she was born...it made her father bitter and angry.  
>I couldn't understand why he'd hate her so much...Maria was like an angel to me.<p>

I did my best to cheer Maria up...I ALWAYS did when she felt sad.  
>all I wanted was to make her happy, to see that beautiful smile on her face.<p>

Hugo Strange: sounds like she was MORE than just a friend to you...wasn't she?

(Shadow is silent)

Shadow: I don't know...

but, what I DID know...was that Maria wanted to be cured, so she could like on Mobius.  
>and, I...I wanted to cure her, to grant her wish and see her smile.<p>

Hugo Strange: and, did you?

Shadow (Darkly) no.

Hugo Strange: why not?

Shadow (growling) you know WHY..."G.U.N."

[End of Tape]

Hugo Strange: from the report I read, the President of the United Nations from fifty years ago sent a G.U.N. squad to the Space Colony to shut down Project: Shadow.

Shadow: yeah...he DID.

Hugo Strange: why is that?

Shadow: how should I know?  
>for all I know, they were AFRAID of me...and, what I was capable of.<p>

Hugo Strange: Afraid?  
>come, Shadow...we all know better than that.<p>

what REALLY happened back then?, what made G.U.N. turn against Gerald Robotnik?

Shadow: ...

Hugo Strange: Shadow-

Shadow: They wanted to use me as a WEAPON.

Hugo Strange: I see...

Shadow: Gerald only created me so I could help humanity.  
>eliminate all disease, all pain...turn the world into a "PARADISE"<p>

but, G.U.N. wanted a Weapon of Mass Destruction to combat their enemies.  
>they wanted to turn me loose on the world and destroy whoever and whatever they pointed at.<p>

Hugo Strange: how did Gerald feel about this?

Shadow: he was outraged...he said, Project: Shadow was NEVER meant for that purpose.  
>when G.U.N. demanded that he deliver what they wanted...he said "NO"<p>

Hugo Strange: and, THEN they invaded the Space Colony.

Shadow: they accused Gerald of espionage, working with their enemies AGAINST them it wasn't true, of course...but, they didn't listen.

they...they KILLED everyone aboard the ARK, everyone who was involved with the Project.

Hugo Strange: what were YOU doing during the attack?

Shadow: what do you think?, I was trying to protect Maria.  
>all I could think about was getting her to the escape pods in time.<p>

hoping to god that my "ultimate lifeform" title wasn't just for show.  
>that, if ANYONE was to survive this...it had to me HER.<p>

Hugo Strange: why take such a risk?

Shadow: do you know what it's like to LOVE someone?  
>I mean, to really and TRULEY care for them.<p>

Hugo Strange: no.

Shadow: My needs didn't matter, my SAFETY didn't matter.  
>all that mattered was HER...I had to save her.<p>

Hugo Strange: did you?

Shadow: in a way.

Hugo Strange: what do you mean?

Shadow: I got her to the escape pods...but, she put ME into it.  
>all I wanted was to save her...but, SHE was trying save me.<p>

I begged her not to...but, she had made up her mind.  
>she told me to protect humanity, and then...then...<p>

Hugo Strange: then WHAT?

Shadow (near tears): she pull the lever.. sending me into space.  
>I remember hearing gunfire...and, seeing blood on the window.<p>

Hugo Strange: hmmm...strange.  
>so such evidense has ever been found.<p>

in fact, I read that out of all the ARK Casualties: Maria's Body was NEVER recovered.

Shadow: heh...of course not.

Hugo Strange: Shadow...are you keeping something from me?

[End of Tape]  
>-<p>

Hugo Strange: what REALLY happened back then, Shadow?

Shadow: I already told you what happened.

Hugo Strange: I don't think you've told me EVERYTHING.  
>remember...Rouge is counting on you to give me the RIGHT answers.<p>

Shadow: ...

Hugo Strange: SHADOW!

Shadow: alright, FINE...I'll tell you.  
>about several weeks ago, I made a discovery reguarding the Chaos Emeralds.<p>

Hugo Strange: what was it?

Shadow: Chaos Emeralds can induce "Chaos Control", which can Slow Time.  
>but, I discovered that when two seperate emeralds are used at the same time-<p>

Hugo Strange: they create Time Portals.

Shadow (Surprised): wha-!

Hugo Strange: you created a Temporal Gateway that took you back to the moment Maria died...and, you ALTERED the past.

you killed the soldier that would of killed Maria...  
>and, you took her back with you to the future.<p>

Shadow: I had to...she didn't deserve to die.  
>she sacrificed herself to save ME, I had to save her.<p>

Hugo Strange: and, what of the OTHER people aboard the ARK?...the ones you DIDN'T save.

Shadow: there wasn't any time.

Hugo Strange: REALLY?  
>you had the power to travel through time...yet, you had NO TIME to spare.<p>

Shadow: LISTEN!, I-

Hugo Strange: NO, Shadow...you listen.  
>your obsession with Maria has clouded your judgement.<p>

there were OTHER people you could of saved...you just chose NOT TO.  
>Maria was MORE important to you...even more important than Gerald, your creator.<p>

Shadow: But-

Hugo Strange: tell me, SHadow...does the name: JESSICA FAIRBORN mean anything to you?

Shadow: no.

Hugo Strange: it should.  
>SHE was a classmate of Maria in the on-board school that they attended.<p>

her family was killed during the G.U.N. invasion...but, SHE somehow survived.  
>she's still alive, today...a resident here in ARKHAM CITY.<p>

I hear she wants to KILL you.

Shadow: so?, ALOT of people want to kill me.

Hugo Strange: yes, but THEY not as obsessed with you as she is.  
>according to my report, she reconstruct her face to look EXACTLY like your good friend, MARIA ROBOTNIK...all to drive you to MADNESS.<p>

I hear she calls herself "Bloody Mary", now.

Shadow: What's your point?

Hugo Strange: oh, nothing...I just think it would be just AWFUL if SHE knew that Maria was still alive...in stasis, but ALIVE.

(Shadow gets worried)

Shadow (concerned): you WOULDN'T!

Hugo Strange: no...but, "I" don't have her.

Shadow (Enraged): WHO DOES!, TELL ME!

Hugo Strange: oh, nobody...just a Green, sociopathic Hedgehog who happens to be a patient here.

Shadow: Anti-Sonic!

Hugo Strange: I hear he's called "Scourge", now.

Shadow: but, HE'S INSANE!

Hugo Strange: yes, I know...I've interviewed him.  
>he is quite facinating, you know.<p>

Shadow (Shouting): WHERE IS HE!

Hugo Strange: oh, DON'T WORRY...he'll be quite easy to find in Arkham City.  
>but, now I'm curious: WHO are you planning on rescuing FIRST: Maria Robotnik...or ROUGE?<p>

[End of Interview]

* * *

><p>Author Note: The start of a set of oneshots based on an upcoming SonicBatman Crossover (based heavily on the ARKHAM CITY Videogame)

I decided to start with Shadow The Hedgehog, since he has ALOT of mental problems  
>and, I wanted to see how an interview between HIM and Hugo Strange would go (more on the way, soon)<p>

these oneshots are written in the style of the Patient Interview Audio Tapes unlocked in the Arkham Games


	2. Julie

**Batman: Arkham City copyright DC Comics/Rocksteady**

**Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi copyright Renagade Animation/Cartoon Network**

* * *

><p><strong>Arkham City Interviews - Julie<strong>

[Start of Tape]

Julie: (Angrily) WHAT AM I DOING HERE, STRANGE!  
>i'm not like the "crazies" that you keep in here!"<p>

Hugo Strange: I'll be the judge of THAT, Miss Juilie.

All you need to do is answer some questions for me.  
>so i get better know the imfamous "Third Puffy"<p>

and, to figure out WHY your here in Arkham."

Julie: I'm "here" because of that Stupid, Freakin BATMAN!

(Strange chuckled softly)

Hugo Strange: YES, i would Love to discuss that with you.  
>but, let us first talk about YOU, and how you came to be."<p>

(Julie starts mumbling to a "keyboard gutar")

Hugo Strange: Julie?"

(Julie looks at him)

Julie: Me and Keyboard Gutar have made a discision.  
>i'm not telling you ANYTHING!, so take me back to me cell, please."<p>

Hugo Strange: (Deep Sigh) if that's the way you want it.

(Hugo Strange snaps his fingers.)

Hugo Strange: Guard, remove Julie's instrument.

Tyger Guard: Yes, Sir

(The Tyger Guard rushes over and tries to take away Julie's Keyboard Gutar)

(Julie resists and fights back)

Julie: NO!

(The Tyger Guard eventually succeeds and taked the instrument away.)

(Julie is left frozen in shock, mumbling nervously)

Hugo Strange: Now, let's try this again.

[End of Tape]

Hugo Strange: Are you ready to talk, Julie?

Julie: SCR*W YOU!

Hugo Strange: Ju-Lee...i promise you'll get back what you want.  
>just as soon as you give me what "I" want from you.<p>

(Julie grumbled angrily)

Julie: oh...oh, ALRIGHT!  
>(softly) wa-what do you wanna know?<p>

Hugo Strange: Everything...just start at the Beginning.

Julie: Yeah, fine, whatever.  
>(Deep sigh) it all started...in the mid-eighties.<p>

I was still only a child when i first met Yumi Yoshimura.  
>we both took an instant liking to one another, due to our shared love of Rock-and-Roll.<p>

Hugo Strange: go on.

Julie: Yumi was my BEST FRIEND, we did everything together.  
>and, it was our Dream to become famous Japanese Rock Stars someday.<p>

luckily, that "someday" came in 1995, when we heard of a Talent Search in Tokyo.  
>Yumi couldn't get there fast enough!, sadly, i missed the trip...due to a Flu i had.<p>

Hugo Strange: To my knowlege, Yumi WON and recieved a Contract."

Julie: yeah, she did...her and AMI.

(Julie grumbled angrily)

Julie: Ami Onuki...OOH!, how i hated her, she ruined EVERYTHING!

Hugo Strange: How so?

Julie: It was alway OUR dream (Mine and Yumi's) to be Hardcore Rock Stars.  
>but, Ami was "prissy" girl who was into "Pop Music", real Kiddie stuff!<p>

Hugo Strange: "Puffy's" manager believed the mix of different styles would attact attention from a multiple Fanbase."

Julie: IT WAS A DISASTER!, it was Stupid to put them together!

Hugo Strange: is that why AFTER the Puffy Band was formulated you tried everything you could think of to get rid of Ami when Yumi in invited to join the band as the THIRD member.

Julie: I was trying to SAVE our dream!  
>Ami would ruin Puffy, HOW COULD NO ONE SEE THAT!<p>

Hugo Strange: They certainly so how Obsessed you were.  
>how after your Childish Pranks failed, you resorted to trying to KILL Ami.<p>

(Julie grumbled)

Julie: yeah...and, i WOULD'VE, too!  
>if not for those meddling cats of theirs.<p>

Hugo Strange: Yes, and shortly after that you were booted out.  
>the band became "Puffy AmiYumi" and rose to stardom.<p>

Julie: Stardom that SHOULD OF BEEN MINE!

Hugo Strange: Yours?, (light chuckle) i thought it was Yours AND Yumi's dream.

Julie: It WAS...until Yumi betrayed our friendship by replacing me with that lil' miss "Pink Haired Daisy Head."

(Julie snickered quietly)

Julie: but, i got my revenge...in MORE ways than one.

Hugo Strange: you did?

[End of Tape]

Julie: where's keybroard gutar?  
>(angrily) YOU PROMISED YOU'D GIVE ME BACK KEYBOARD GUTAR!<p>

Hugo Strange: ONLY if you told me everything i want to know about youself.  
>NOW, during our last sessions, you mentioned getting your Revenge.<p>

Julie: If i tell you, THEN will i get back Keyboard Gutar?"

Hugo Strange (chuckled softly) we'll see.

Julie: Alright, FINE...(deep sigh)  
>as you know, Ami and Yumi gained popularity in Japan as Puffy.<p>

when i found our that Ami had a husband and child and, Yumi had herself a Fiancee...i decided to begin my REVENGE.

Hugo Strange: which was?...

Julie: i started speading rumors about them on ALL the Media News Tabloids.  
>i told everyone that Ami and Yumi were "cheating" on their boys with each other.<p>

Hugo Strange: so, YOU were the one who started that rumor.

Julie: yeah, well...my plan didn't go EXACTLY the way i wanted it.

Ami's husband wasn't fooled, so that divorce i was hoping for never happened.  
>but, Yumi's Fiancee was another story (heh-heh) dumped Yumi right on the spot!<p>

Hugo Strange: That was very cruel.

Julie: Yeah, well, SHE DESERVED IT!  
>they stole the stardom and frame that SHOULD'VE been mine!<p>

and, if "I" must be Miserable...then, SO. WILL. THEY.

[End of Tape]

Hugo Strange: I want to talk about your activities during Puff AmiYumi's global tour.  
>the day they left Japan with their manager to spread their Fanbase.<p>

Julie: Oh, i will...Just as soon As YOU RETURN TO ME KEYBOARD GUTAR!"

Hugo Strange: (Sternly) you'll get it.  
>but, first: ANSWER MY QUESTION.<p>

Julie: (Groan) FINE!, whatever...

(Julie inales, then exhale sharply.)

Julie: While my first revenge scheme worked only "Fifty/Fifty"...i wasn't satysfied.  
>I wanted BOTH Ami and Yumi to suffer for their crimes, and i do mean "Suffer."<p>

the Global Tour offered the PERFECT oppertunity to do so.  
>especially when their idiot manager decided to do that "Reunion Concert."<br>which actually gave me an EXCUSE to come back and put my plan in motion.

Hugo Strange: Were any of them suspicious of you?

Julie: Ami was.

it appeared that she hadn't forgotten about the Last Time we were together.  
>though, Yumi was willing to give the the Befifit-of-the-Doubt (THE FOOL!)<p>

Kaz was an Idiot, and NEVER suspected a thing.

Hugo Strange: what did you do?"

Julie: Well, i went back to basics in making Ami's life a "living hell"  
>This Time, IT WORKED!, and she actually left just a day before the concert.<p>

After that, i just needed to deal with Yumi and, i already had a Fool Proof plan in motion.

Hugo Strange: Go on.

Julie: I managed to hang a large Amp onto the "Puffy JulieYumi" sing that i made.  
>Once Yumi pulled the rope to turn on teh sign...the Amp would fall, CRUSHING HER!<p>

Hugo Strange: I assume THIS plan also failed.

(Julie scoffs)

Julie: YES.  
>and, once again: I have AMI to thank for my troubles.<p>

The stupid girl actually Returned! (disguised as a Waitress)  
>and, saved Yumi by pushing her out of the way as the Amp fell.<p>

With my plan and intentions revealed, i had no choice but to RUN.

Hugo Strange: Indeed, what you did was "Pre-Meditated Attempted Murder."

Julie: DON'T CRITICIZE ME, STRANGE!  
>I'm the victim here, ME!, Puffy AmiYumi will PAY...<p>

[End of Tape]

Julie: (Enraged) GIMME BACK MY (BLEEP)ING KEYBOARD GUTAR!

Hugo Strange: ONE. MORE. QUESTION.

(Julie growled in her throat.)

Julie: (darkly) what?

Hugo Strange: Tell Me of the night you encountered...The Batman.

(Julie stuttered a bit, fidgeting.)

Julie: All i can say, is that Yumi SURE CAN PICK 'EM.

Hugo Strange: Tell me EVERYTHING.

Julie: Well...i guess my Bat Problems started a couple years after the "reunion."  
>i decided to hire some "muscle" to deal with Ami and Yumi the best way possible: BRUTALLY.<p>

but, something went wrong (i'm still not sure HOW)  
>the following night, Batman invaded my hideout at an old Watertower Records Factory.<p>

Though, at first...i didn't know that he was "The" Batman.

Hugo Strange: oh, really?

Julie: FIRST OFF, Bats is a Big and Tall guy.  
>wears a horned cowl and long scary cape.<p>

this guy was Younger, just wore a mask and had a smaller cape.  
>at First, i thought he was a member of that Vigilante STreet Gang called "The Batz"<p>

Hugo Strange: I am aware them THEM.  
>"The Batz" are ordanary citizens who dress up like The Batman<br>and, use Guns to combat the "Jokerz" gang, and any other criminals they encounter.

Julie: yeah, well...this Other guy wasn't THAT.  
>he may not be the original, but he's certainly no imitator.<p>

he came in and fought off my best men like a PRO.  
>and, THEY were armed Automatic Weapons!...but, he STILL beat them.<p>

Hugo Strange: and, now your HERE...in Arkham.

Julie: I swear i'll get them.

i'll get Yumi for betraying me.  
>i'll get Ami for destroying my dream.<br>and, i'll especially get The Bat for ruining my Revenge.

Hugo Strange: how cam you be so sure that it's YOUR Fault?"

Julie: (Shouting Angrily) HAVEN'T YOU BEEN LISTENING TO A WORD I'VE SAID!

Hugo Strange: I have, and let me tell you what "I" believe.  
>I believe your a Paranoid Schizophrenic and a Compulsive Narsisist.<p>

you believe yourself to be better than everyone else.  
>and, when your superiority was threatened by Ami...you became Hostile.<p>

Rather than accept things as they were, you painted yourself as The Victim.  
>and, sought to demonize Yumi and Ami in order to justify your actions.<p>

Julie: BUT-!

Hugo Strange: you could of quite easily left them be, become a SOLO Musician.  
>but, you gave in to your Obsession...and, now the ruin of your Life and Career is total.<p>

Julie: BECAUSE OF THEM!"

Hugo Strange: No, Julie...because of YOU.  
>but, that is of little concern to ME.<p>

(The door opens and a Tyger Guard walks in)

Tyger Guard: SIR, the Prototype is COMPLETE.

Hugo Strange: Exellent...now, lay it DOWN.

Tyger Guard: Yes, sir.

(The Tyger Guard lays down a long metal case.)

(The Tyger Guard turned and walked out the door, shutting it)

Julie: (confused) Wa-what is this?

Hugo Strange: What you asked for.

(Hugo Strange unlatched the case and lifts the lid)

(Julie gasps upon seeing the contents of the case)

Julie: (stunned) K-K-KEYBOARD GUTAR!

Hugo Strange: Yes...i took the liberty of "improving" it.

it is now an "Intrument of Destruction"  
>outfitted with powerful laser beams and Sound Waves.<p>

it has also become more durable capable of being used as a Club or Mallet.

Julie: W-Why would you do this?

Hugo Strange: because i want to see just how strong this NEW Batman is.  
>and, since you already have a need to fight him...well, you know.<p>

Julie: and, HOW am i suppose to get to him while i'm locked IN HERE!

Hugo Strange: Oh, you'll find a way.  
>especially with your "new toy."<p>

(Julie Smiled)

Julie: Then, i guess our session is OVER, Professor Strange.

Hugo Strange: for NOW, i suppose is.

but, if your planning on going after Batman, again then, i suggest you hire yourself a "better army."

Julie: (snickering evily) YES, i think i will.  
>Ha-Hah, and i know just the way to do that.<p>

(Julie begins to rub at her Keyboard Gutar, cuddling it)

Julie: (in Sweet Voice) keyboard gutar, i wuv you.  
>we're gonna raise some serious hell together, won't we?<p>

(Julie placed her ear against the instrument weapon)

Julie: (Happily) I just KNEW you'd agree!

[End of Tape]

* * *

><p><strong>Author Note: For this next installment, i decided to write about a lesser known character<strong>  
><strong> from the American-Japanese cartoon based on the band "Puffy AmiYumi"<strong>

** I chose "Julie", because in her ONE EPISODE, she showed signs of clearly being Mentally Disturbed.**  
><strong> aside from trying run over Ami with the Tour Bus, and enarly crushing Yumi with an Amp.<strong>  
><strong> she also talks to her Keyboard Gutar like it's a living person (and, pretends to ger "responses" from it)<strong>

** How could i NOT include her in my Arkham City Series!**

** Julie's story reguarding Ami and Yumi is a fictional fusion**  
><strong> between the Cartoon Versions of Ami and Yumi, and the Real Life Versions<strong>  
><strong> (the bit about Yumi's break-up and Ami's marrage and child is REAL)<strong>

** Despite this, it is still "Fanfiction"**  
><strong> so, try not to take TOO MUCH of it seriously.<strong>

** The comment reguarding "The Batz" and "The Jokerz"**  
><strong> is a subtle reference to the game "Gotham City Impostors" and "Batman Beyond"<strong>

** and, the events described are tied into a Puffy AmiYumi Fanfic that i am doing.**

** I have Also made some changes for this series.**  
><strong> for one thing, i'm not being restricted to just Sonic Characters anymore.<strong>

** Hugo Strange will get into the minds of characters from OTHER forms of media.**


	3. Helix

**Batman copyright Bob Kane/DC Comics**

**Batman: Arkham City copyright Rocksteady Studios/Warner Brothers**

* * *

><p><strong>Arkham City Interview - Helix<strong>

* * *

><p>[Star of Tape]<p>

(BEEEEEP!)

TYGER Guard: (Over InterCOMM) Sir, the prisoner is here.

Hugo Strange: Good, send her in.

TYGER Guard: Yes, SIR.

(the door soon opens, and a female walks in)

Helix: Soooo...THIS is the lair of the great Professor Hugo Strange.  
>i must say, it's not at all what i expected.<p>

Hugo Strange: greetings, Miss Lynx.

Helix: i don't go by that name, anymore.

Hugo Strange: Helix, then?  
>Please...take a seat."<p>

Helix: don't mind if i do.

(Helix pulls a chair and sits down.)

Hugo Strange: You are a very tricky inmate, Helix.  
>despite my Tyger Guards best efforts, they have difficulty keeping track of you.<p>

Helix: HA!, your "G.I. Jerks" don't know Nothing.

it was all too easy to slip pass their "all seeing eyes"  
>leave this so-called "inescapable prison", and return later without them noticing.<p>

Hugo Strange: I would love to discuss how you pulled that off, Helix.

Helix: heh-heh, YEAH: i bet you would.

Hugo Strange: Let's get to why i called you her-

Helix: oh, i know plenty well WHY i am here.  
>you want to study me, try and get in HERE.<p>

you (like so many others before you)  
>want to figure out why i am, what i am.<p>

Hugo Strange: yes...i do.

(Helix snickers)

Helix: good luck with that, DOC.

[End of Tape]

Hugo Strange: Let us begin with your Childhood.

Helix: miserable, NEXT.

Hugo Strange: Helix...it doesn't work that way.  
>you need to tell me Every. Single. Detail of your past.<p>

Otherwise, how can i possable hope to cure you of your "illness?"

Helix: What makes you think i NEED to be cured?  
>i think i'm perfectly fine JUST-The-Way-I-Am.<p>

Hugo Strange: (Sternly) HELEN.

Helix: (Getting Aggravated) Alright-Alright, FINE! (Deep Sigh, Low Growl)

Hugo Strange: Now: your Childhood?

Helix: My early life was...Complicated.

Hugo Strange: go on.

Helix: My mother was Jessica Lynx, she was a Celebrity.  
>a Fashion Diva, Movie Star and winner of several Beauty Pageons.<p>

She was so Rich and Famous, that she made sure to give me whatever i wanted.  
>of course, all i REALLY wanted: was to spend time with her and be Loved.<p>

Hugo Strange: and, what of your Father?"

(Helix growls in her throat)

Helix: (darkly) WHY...do you think i wanted my mother's attention?

Hugo Strange: You and you father weren't on good terms?

Helix: that's One Way to put it...  
>another would be to say that her "hated my guts"<p>

Hugo Strange: Why?

Helix: Dad was a "Male Supremace."  
>HE believed that woman had their place...which was BELOW him.<p>

my mom always had trouble giving birth.  
>she and dad tried numerous to have children, and every time FAILED.<p>

Then, i came along, the One Success.  
>and, dad was "disappointed" that i wasn't a boy like he wanted.<p>

(Helix scowls)

Helix: and, he took EVERY Oppertunity to express his "displeasure."

Hugo Strange: he abused you?

Helix: Oh, where do i BEGIN?

he Hit Me, Kicked Me, pulled on my hair called my B*tch (among other unflattering names.)

Hugo Strange: didn't you tell your Mother?

Helix: HA!, i never could get close enough to talk.  
>THAT, and dad also threatened to do worse things if i DID speak.<p>

(Helix then scoffs)

Helix: luckily for me, i didn't have to say anything.  
>the media soon found out, and mom divorced him on the spot.<p>

i wasn't abused anymore, but i was still Alone.  
>Mom was so busy, that i spent more time with the servants, than with her.<p>

Hugo Strange: I assume her stardom eventually came to an END, yes?

Helix: I was a Teenager by then.  
>mom was a nervous wreck (you might even say "Crazy.")<p>

but, by that time...i didn't care anymore.  
>she disappeared from public view shortly after: i NEVER saw her again.<p>

[End of Tape]

Hugo Strange: According to these reports that i gathered...  
>you discovered your talent for Science during High School, yes?<p>

Helix: Ahh, yes: my Teen Years.  
>i like to refer to them as my "Golden Age"<p>

some of the best stuff that i ever made originated form my earlier work conducted back then.

Hugo Strange: You are refering to your advancments in Genetic Manipulation and Robotic Technology.

Helix: Heh-Heh, YEAH: those were the days.

I still remember the day i accidently invented "inter-dimensional travel"  
>my entire class was transported to a world of Fire and Brimstone.<p>

to say we had one "Hellva Summer" was putting it mildly.

Hugo Strange: Let's focus on the discovering you made at Sixteen.  
>you discovered a cosmic energy that you called "Metronium"<p>

Helix: Yes: METRONIUM, my Crown Jewel.

I discovered that Metronium was a cosmic energy that existed since the dawn of time.  
>and, it's Mutigenic properties in it's raw form MAY have jumpstarted evolution itself.<p>

Hugo Strange: you also theorized that if processe Metronium could be used as an Alterative Energy Source.

Helix: Yes, EXACTLY!

just as Automobiles replaced Horses Metronium would of replaced Electricity as a primary source of energy.

just a small sample of it could power a city as big as Manhatten!  
>so, large quantities of it could bring about the nexy Golden Age for mankind.<p>

Hugo Strange: If that's true, then why didn't you tell the world of your discovery?

Helix: I DID try and tell them.  
>but, the Scientific Community didn't want the "crazed ramblings of a child."<p>

Hugo Strange: i see...

Helix: so, i decided to keep my discovery to myself.  
>at least until i gain enough popularity so they'll listen to me.<p>

Hugo Strange: you proceeded in OTHER projects?

Helix: of course.

(Hugo Strange chuckles softly)

Hugo Strange: yes...which brings us to your Greatest Creation: "Nightshade."

[End of Tape]

Helix: (darkly) i'm not talking about him.

Hugo Strange: Helix-

Helix: (Shouting Angrily) NO!, Forget it!  
>i've told you everthing else, no LET. ME. GO.<p>

Hugo Strange: You know it doesn't work that way, Helix.  
>either you tell me about Nightshade, or i'll "make you" tell.<p>

Helix: you wouldn't DARE.

Hugo Strange: i would...and, i'll Enjoy It, too.

(Helix growls angrily)

Helix: (Angrily) FINE!

Hugo Strange: GOOD, now.  
>i believe Nightshade was the product of your "loneliness."<p>

(Helix shrugged)

Helix: eh, what can i say: i was Weak.

back in those days, i was desperate for companianship.  
>but, i was so busy with my work, that i never had time for any sort of Relationship.<p>

though, eventually...all i wanted was a family, a CHILD.  
>and, in some way "undo" all the damage my own parents had done.<p>

I didn't want to wait for "Mister Right" to come along and EVENTUALLY give me one.  
>so, i decided to do it the only other way i knew how: Making one scientificly.<p>

Hugo Strange: you used your mad science to Clone yourself a child.

Helix: I wouldn't say "Clone.", Professor.

more like, i took a sample of my own DNA then, changed the chromizones around a bit so he was "unique"

Hugo Strange: He?

Helix: Yes, i made him a boy.  
>i was curious about that whole "Mother &amp; Son" bonding thing.<p>

though, Boy or Girl didn't really matter to me.

ANYWAY, i grew him in a capsule, an "artificial womb" if you will No Way i was gonna go through the "joy" of childbirth.

like any infant, it took MONTHS for him to develop.  
>but, the day soon came when he was "born", and i got what i wanted.<p>

I named him: "Shade", i rather liked that name.  
>it was Dark, Mysterious and fit well with his jet black hair and lavender eyes.<p>

Hugo Strange: Incredible...  
>you defied the laws of nature and, utilized mad science to grow yourself a modified cloned baby, and acted as if it were your own.<p>

Helix: he WAS my own!

Hugo Strange: but, something happened, didn't it?  
>something changed that altered BOTH your lives.<p>

[End of Tape]

Hugo Strange: Tell about how you came to be "HELIX."

Helix: Well, it happened on a Dark and Stormy Night (as most disasters do)

lil' shade was playing with the blocks that i made for him.  
>and, I was hard at work on a Dimensional Gateway that i recently constructed.<p>

I had discovered the existance of a parallel dimension called: "The Shadow Realm."  
>it was an alternate plane in which Darkness and Evil thrived like a germ investation.<p>

i theorized that if this world were to be destroyed...  
>then, ALL the evil in the world (and, others) would vanish.<p>

heh-heh, i was a sentimental fool.  
>who thought that i could save the world.<p>

so, i readied all of the Metronium i had and, readied to blast that world to Kingdom Come!

Hugo Strange: I assume your plans didn't pan out that way.

Helix: do i LOOK LIKE it did!

Hugo Strange: no.  
>so, tell me: what went wrong.<p>

Helix: I underestimated the strenth of the Shadow Realm's "dark residents", that's what!  
>as soon as i opened the portal, a creature got out and rampaged into my lab.<p>

it went after Shade, so i ran to him.  
>i managed to get him out of the way...but, the creature bit me.<p>

then (to my amazment) i fired bolts of energy at it, destroying it.  
>it wasn't until LATER that i realized that the metronium that got damaged during the attack had mutated me, granting me amazing powers.<p>

though, i had little time to dwell on this.  
>the demon that bit me, ALSO infected me with some "dark venom"<p>

this supernatural poison was slowly corrupting my very soul.  
>in a few months time, it would completly take me over.<p>

Hugo Strange: tell of the process.

Helix: well, i first noticed the change in my eyes.  
>once purple, they turned full pink with reptilian puples.<p>

my hands then changed, almost resmebling Talons or Claws.  
>my ears became longer (like a vulcan) and my skin and hair SLOWLY turned red.<p>

Hugo Strange: Facinating...

Helix: THEN, came the "personality changes"  
>i randomly shifted from being Calm and Pleasant, to Aggressive and Snarky.<p>

though, i've grown acustomed to it, now...  
>back then, it Terrified me: i was becoming a Monster.<br>and, there was NOTHING i could do to stop it.

so...i did the only thing i could do.

[End of Tape]

Helix: I knew that with all my science and technology combined with my new powers, i would be an "unholy terror" upon the world.

so, i decided to prepare my son for his new destiny.  
>his new mission to protect the world FROM ME.<p>

Hugo Strange: what did you do?

Helix: First, i exposed him to the same energy that gave me MY powers.

i then created a PDA downloaded with every martial art and, lessons in morality that i could possably gather.

i put him AND, the PDA in a small pod, ready to be launched someplace safe.

I remember gripping the lever, seconds away from sending him away.  
>he looked at me with tearful eyes, still confused at why i was doing this.<p>

i told him that i loved him, and made him promise to protect the world then...and, pulled the lever, and send him rocketing to an unknown location.

Hugo Strange: that must of been HARD for you.

Helix: probably was.  
>though, it doesn't matter to ME, anymore.<p>

ever since the Demon Venom completly corrupted me i've been seeing things alot "differently", now.

I NOW see "Helen Lynx's" last ditch effort to be a Mistake.  
>and, my now Teenaged son "Nightshade" to be my greatest Failure and Disappointment.<p>

countless times i have tried to dominated the world and known universe.  
>and, EVERY. SINGlE. TIME, Shade foils my plans...i HATE him.<p>

Oh, i tried to be understanding.  
>i've given him PLENTY of chances to join me.<p>

but, he's spurned every offer.  
>and, seems to live to make me Miserable.<p>

Hugo Strange: more likely, he's just honoring the wishes of your Former Self.  
>which actually makes him your most Loyal subject in your so-called "Helix Empire"<p>

(Helix snickers)

Helix: ooh, well ain't you just smart.

well, i suppose you would have to be.  
>i mean, HOW ELSE would you legally have half of Gotham walled off to construct this "Mega-Prison", where you let all the inmates kill each other.<p>

Hugo Strange: Arkham City is an "experiment", Miss Lynx.  
>a "new way of thinking", if you inmates all decided to destroy each oth-<p>

Helix: right-right.  
>and, i suppose all the workers who built this place AND, the reporters who have been "investigating" you are all Hardened Psychotics TOO, eh?<p>

Hugo Strange: (surprised) what?

(Helix chuckles)

Helix: So, Hugo...how is ol' Deadshot?  
>still "taking care" of all those people you want quiet?<p>

Hugo Strange: How did yo-

Helix: And, what of this "Protocol Ten?"  
>are your "goon squad" properly trained for it yet?<p>

assuming of course, that i'm asking the right person.  
>because, i think we ALL know that your not really the one running the show.<p>

tell me, Doc: how's your "Master?", and his charming Daughter.

Hugo Strange: ...

Helix: awww...what's wrong?, "Catwoman-Got-Your-Tounge", Heh-heh, HA!  
>fine, then you just sit down, shut up and allow ME to do all the talking.<p>

heh-heh, i suppose your wondering how i know all this.  
>well, lemme tell ya' this: your not the only one with Eyes and Ears all over this city.<p>

I assure you, "Scarlett" is very adept at espionage.  
>thanks to her, i've got this whole complex bugged.<p>

I even know of Riddler's activties.

i know where ALL of your assocciates are at ALL TIMES (even Deadshot)  
>you can't make a move without me knowing about it FIRST.<p>

so, to try and stop me...would be pointless.

Now, i'll stick around a little while longer.  
>Juuuust to see how things pan out in your "little kingdom"<p>

but, as soon as things get boring: i'm gone.  
>and, you'll never even know when i left.<p>

i'm JUST. THAT. GOOD.

Hugo Strange: ...

Helix: well, see ya around, Doc.  
>and, uhh: give my reguards to "Mister Wayne", and "Mister Drake.<p>

I have a feeling you'll be seeing them REAL SOON.

[End of Interview]

* * *

><p><strong>Author Note:<strong>

**For this addition of my "Arkham Interview" collection**  
><strong>I decided to do something different, and have Hugo Strange<strong>  
><strong>interview one of my OC's.<strong>

**I decided to start with my best one: Helix.**

**her origin was based somewhat on Darth Vader and The Skeleton King from "Super Robot Monkey Team Hyper Force Go!" (good show, but needs a Shorter name)**

**I decided that Helx (being a cunning master planner)**  
><strong>wouldn't be fazed by Hugo's mephods, and would actually "silence him" towards the end of the session.<strong>

**one of the reasons i chose Helix, was to get people more acustomed to her as a character.**

**I'll get to actually characters later.**


End file.
